


why me?

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [53]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	why me?

“Why me?”Melinda asks, eventually.

The question comes as no surprise.

Aida still has no answer prepared.

Instead, she raises an eyebrow, as if she doesn’t understand what Melinda wants.

She jerks her head to indicate their surroundings, the beautiful beach, the distinct lack of people.“Why bring me here?”

She probably expected her to bring Leopold. Aida expected herself to do so, too.

“You’re special to me,”she says, and realises then that it’s true.

“Why?”

This question is a surprise.

Aida shrugs.“Human emotion has no logic, no?”

Because she is human now. And getting better at it.


End file.
